Gnomer
Gnomer or "The Moot" '''is a powerful Gnome Kingdom located in the region north of Westbridge, and centered in the city of Gnomerogen. Gnomer has sided with the Kingdom of Lucerne against the forces of Lord Malfoy, and this has greatly assisted the war effort. Gnomer is heavily feautred in the Echoes of the Mountain story of which Silas Nonu is a POV Character and details the Gnomer lands throughout his life but also through the stories of his uncle. Gnomer was founded by the Gnomes of whom finally founded there own kingdom after realizing they would find no tolerance amongst the humans of Thedas of whom were increasingly hostile to them. Gnomer grew steadily within its protected mountain valley, and grew out to settle several cities outside of just the capital of Gnomerogen, and during this time they grew to be heavily allied with Noveria while heavily rivaled with the Empire of Tevinter. Gnomer would come under assault during the Downfall of Numeron by a massive force of Troggs of whom were secretly unleashed by the forces of the Skaven who wanted a large deposit of warpstone that was located in the deep reaches of Gnomerogen, and while at first the Troggs pushed back the Gnomes the war ended with the Gnomes holding out in Gnomerogen if only just. Over the generations the Gnomes would push the Troggs increasingly out of Gnomerogen but there numbers in the lower levels were too high to completely push out due to the fact they were being constantly reinforced by Skaven overlords. History Early History Gnomer was founded by the Gnomes of whom finally founded there own kingdom after realizing they would find no tolerance amongst the humans of Thedas of whom were increasingly hostile to them. Growth Gnomer grew steadily within its protected mountain valley, and grew out to settle several cities outside of just the capital of Gnomerogen, and during this time they grew to be heavily allied with Noveria while heavily rivaled with the Empire of Tevinter. Siege of Gnomerogen Main Article : Siege of Gnomerogen See Also : Trogg-Gnomish War Gnomer would come under assault during the Downfall of Numeron by a massive force of Troggs of whom were secretly unleashed by the forces of the Skaven who wanted a large deposit of warpstone that was located in the deep reaches of Gnomerogen, and while at first the Troggs pushed back the Gnomes the war ended with the Gnomes holding out in Gnomerogen if only just. Fighting over the Lower Levels Over the generations the Gnomes would push the Troggs increasingly out of Gnomerogen but there numbers in the lower levels were too high to completely push out due to the fact they were being constantly reinforced by Skaven overlords. Geography Goverment Points of Interest Gnomerogen See Also : Gnomerogen '''Gnomerogen is Located in Dun Morogh, the technological wonder known as Gnomeregan has been the capital city of Gnomer for generations. Recently, a hostile race of mutant troggs infested several regions of Dun Morogh - including the great gnome city. In a desperate attempt to destroy the invading troggs, High Tinker Mekkatorque ordered the emergency venting of the city's radioactive waste tanks. Several gnomes sought shelter from the airborne pollutants as they waited for the troggs to die or flee. Unfortunately, though the troggs became irradiated from the toxic assault - their siege continued, unabated. Those gnomes who were not killed by noxious seepage were forced to flee, seeking refuge in the nearby dwarven city of Ironforge. There, High Tinker Mekkatorque set out to enlist brave souls to help his people reclaim their beloved city. Demographics Gnomes Main Article : Gnomes The ingenious gnomes, masters of technology and the former denizens of Gnomeregan, are a race of diminutive humanoids centered around the Kingdom of Gnomer inside Thedas. Gnomes are a diminutive, wiry race of tinkers who live underground. They are great mechanics and inventors, renowned for their knowledge and eccentric natures. The gnomes had a vast city, Gnomeregan, built into Ironforge Mountain, but invading troggs destroyed it and slaughtered many of its citizens forcing them to withdraw into New Tinkerton. The eccentric, often-brilliant gnomes are one of the most peculiar races of the world. With their obsession for developing radical new technologies and constructing marvels of mind-bending engineering, it is a wonder that any gnomes have survived to proliferate. Noteable Members Silas Nonu See Also : Silas Nonu Silas Nonu is one of the more influencial and intelligent of the Gnomish Kingdom of Moot, and in this way he stands on the Tinker Council of Gnomer. Silas Nonu is a well renowned Magi user, but on top of this he constructed a Golum that accompanies him into every battle, and with each victory he is said to add an upgrade to his Golum as a sort of reward to it. Silas Nonu was born inside Gnomermogen and during his early life he was forced to deal with the massive Trogg invasion that struck the Kingdom of Gnomer. During his fighting for the Gnomes against the Troggs he became attatched to a Golum he would create, and he became a very destructive force as he mounted the Golum and used his Magi to fire from the defence that the Golum provided him. As the Troggs pushed back the Gnomes it was Silas Nonu that was one of the last of the Gnomes to abandon Gnomermogen, and this is a point of great pride for the gnome. As the gnomes have attempted to regain their old home it is once again Silas Nonu that stands on the forefront on the back of his Golum. Category:Kingdoms Category:Gnomes